legionuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dorek (Species)
A Dorek stood on a narrow ledge outside one of the large glass windows of the MegaCorps high rise building. Looking down, he could see the thousand story drop below. The wind whipped at the Dorek’s face. “How did you talk me into this, Biff?” Jibjab spoke into the commlink. A voice came back over the channel. “You were the only one that could fit on the ledge, Sir.” Dorek perceive the Psyche as a deity that communicates to them through mathematics and machines. From this understanding the Dorek have developed a society based on the concept of God and the universe as a great living machine. They believe that embracing and understanding the cosmic machine is the path to enlightenment and closeness to God. The Dorek have developed the most advanced forms of bio-technology and cybernetic enhancements in the galaxy. Physical Description Physically Skin shades run from deep purple to very pale pink, hair from black to blond. Women are usually taller and heavier than men. Dorek achieve maturity about the age of 13 and rarely live beyond 80. They have no noses but their sinus cavities connect to their mouths at the back of the throat and just behind their upper teeth. Dorek are small and agile but remarkably strong for their size. They prize knowledge and comprehension over understanding and wit and often repeat their mistakes. Cybernetics Due to leading the galaxy in the development of bio-technology and cybernetics, it is not uncommon to see Dorek bodies with enhancements protruding all over. Whether used for combat, leadership, or simply household activities and standard actions, the Dorek have an enhancement for that. Society Two factions have developed in Dorek society. One faction embraces the dogma of the Church of the Psyche and the other faction struggles against it. The faction that supports the Church controls the tide of society and sways their opinions on everything from daily rituals to government policy. They have also developed the most advanced form of bio-technology in the galaxy and have used it to bridge the gap between flesh and metal. The Church It is common for members of the Church to carry cybernetic enhancements. Those with the Feat, True Faith, may have many such enhancements. There are two types of Psyche users in the Church: the Priests and the Paladins. Priests: Priests have cybernetic enhancements to help them understand and control the world around them. Rarely are these enhancements intended for personal combat. Most are suited for mass battlefield combat or support of a small arms tactical squad. Paladins: Paladins are built for battle. Every cybernetic enhancement is designed specifically to increase their personal offensive and defensive combat abilities. They are the front line of the Church and their devotion often borders on the fanatic and disturbing. The Rebels The other faction opposes the Church and its teachings. These Dorek believe technology to be mundane and not connected to the Psyche at all. These “Rebels” try to show the Dorek mob that living organisms are already close to God, and that the holy ones are naturally sensitive to the Psyche. They are no less fanatical or faithful than the other faction; they just have a different creed. This faction is not hunted or outlawed unless they break the law. Mostly they are pitied and ridiculed.'' Category:Species